ThunderCAS!
by another.stupid.ape
Summary: This was Drabble request I got. For the drabbles I was wondering if you could do like a cat ear Cas? Like he went on a hunt with the winchesters and reader to find a witch and then poof, cat ears and a tail. You can run wild from there. Thank you and have a nice day


_**ThunderCAS Drabble**_

As Cas followed Dean and Sam out of the building where they had just destroyed, he was feeling a little...well a little 'off'. She had apparently placed a curse on one of them, although, it would appear it hadn't worked. Cas was beginning to wonder if he wasn't just being paranoid. He stayed quiet and was right behind the boys, entering the Impala and heading to the bar near the bunker to celebrate a job well done.

Sam apparently had REALLY wanted to celebrate and had gotten completely annihilated which led him to be goofy and slightly childish. Seeing the state his brother was in, Dean decided it was time to call it a night and dragged his giggling brother out to the car. Cas opened the front door for Dean so that he could deposit is intoxicated brother into the front seat.

He sat himself in the backseat and that feeling continued to grow steadily in the pit of his stomach. The sensation grew to a tingling and began to spread. He could now feel it in hi tailbone area. Suddenly, he felt something growing.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately to hide it from the brothers. Although, it would seem he didn't need to try so hard. Dean was focused, on what appear to be the very amusing ramblings of his drunken little brother.

The thing in the back of his pants continued to grow, it felt soft and was getting quite long. He shifted yet again, trying to discreetly angle whatever it was to go down his pant leg. Then, the tingling sensation spread to his head. Slower than he had ever moved, Cas reached up to the spot on the left side where the tingling was and was startled into losing all discretion and tried to get the elder Winchester's attention.

"Dean?" His voice full of concern and trembling with fear.

The man in question continued laughing at the gigantic mess of manchild sitting next to him and ignored his friend's plea.

"Uhhh...DEAN? We seem to have an issue!" Cas said loudly.

* * *

Cas entered the bunker quickly ahead of Dean and Sam. The former unloading his brother into a chair in the library. The angel had his back turned to the two men which gave them a clear view of the curious motions occurring in the back of the man's pants.

"Cas?" Dean gasped through his laughter. Doubling over and brought to tears when he saw one of the cat-like ears on his friend's head twitch in acknowledgement of his name.

"Cas, please tell me that's a tail in your pants and you're not just REALLY happy to see me." Sammy questioned sloppily with a loud cackle that had set Dean off again.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing you two." Cas attempted the patented 'Sam Winchester Bitch-Face', but it only led them to laugh even harder because of the cat ear motions.

"Ease up there kitten." Dean chuckled.

"Take off your pants." Sam demanded.

"Excuse ME? I most certainly will NOT be removing my clothing in front of you Sam." Cas said appalled.

"But I wanna seeeeeee it Cassie. Let me see it. Can I pet you?" Sam started off whiny and ended his plea hopeful.

"NO!"

"Cas, man, Maybe you should go take a look at your..uhhh...situation. See what you're working with back there." Dean tried to advise while catching his breath and holding his ribs.

" I suppose you're right" He huffed and left to find his designated room.

* * *

In the end he ended up needing to cut a hole in the back of his trousers because it was painful to have the furry tail trapped inside them.

He looked at himself in the mirror with a sad sigh, shoulders sagging and prepared himself to go face the brothers once more.

Instantly Sam started giggling again and accidentally drooled all over himself with a snort of laughter.

Dean looked at him amused but Sam just shook his head. He was laughing to hard to tell anyone WHY he was laughing so hard.

Dean took one look at the tail and lost his shit yet again.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY DEAN. I'M A FELINE."

"I kind of want to see you'd react to cat nip." Dean joked and laughed again, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I always knew you were kind of a pussy Cas, but this is just overkill dude." He was killing himself with laughter, nearly on the floor as Castiel stood stiffly with a severely unamused look on his face.

Sam finally calmed down to calm down enough to say what he had laughed so heartily at in his mind.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Thunder, Thunder, ThunderCAS HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The uproar began again as Cas retreated to his room, feeling the strange urge to groom himself and knocked off all the books that were sitting on the edge of the table closest to him on the way.

"CAT'S REALLY ARE ASSHOLES!" Dean's voice echoed off the walls along with the joyful laughter.


End file.
